


Bella Notte

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: “I have been forced to leave my home, I went to sleep at Gonzalo Higuain’s - he is ... a very generous friend.”





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年8月作品，那时候文笔生涩又肉麻还请多包涵。里面包含了很多当时的新闻梗，但现在已经想不起来是什么了。

Gonzalo Higuain用毛巾擦去了肩膀上的最后一丝水珠，而后轻快地套上了一件前面标着一个巨大的“N”字母的白色T-shirt，刚从浴室里出来的他享受着这一天集训后难得的清爽。  
这时，他感到有什么东西擦了擦他的后背，正想回头时，他的眼睛被一双手蒙住了。  
恶作剧的始作俑者虽然尽力忍着，可Higuain还是能听见那人若隐若现的，极其细微的咯咯笑声。  
他太熟悉这个声音了。  
Higuain顺手往后背一摸，一下便摸到了那人的头发。他使劲地揉了揉。  
“一定是Dries，其他人不会往头上抹这么多发胶，也不会这么矮。”  
是的，一定是他的小甜心，那个让他想要揉碎再重新拼起来的小情人Dries，从听到声音的那一刻起他就知道，不会是别人，一定是那个小可爱。  
时机难得，他只是想多摸一摸他的小Drissa。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”蒙住他眼睛的小人儿松开了手，大笑起来。就在那一瞬间，Higuain突然觉得更衣室里本来闷着汗臭的空气都浮了一丝甜味儿。  
“你真聪明，Pipa.” Dries Mertens脸上的笑容依旧没有退去，可是他的眼睛却突然刻意眨了眨。“呃……How’s it going?”  
Mertens的意语很烂，但还没有烂到不会说问候语的程度，Higuain的英文也很烂，但也没有烂到听不懂基本的greetings.  
而他们都知道这句话只是个化解尴尬的开场白。  
Higuain温柔地笑了笑：“你想说什么——还是，真的只想给我个恶作剧？”  
Mertens吐了吐舌头。“嗯……是这样。”  
他停顿了三秒钟，眼睛尴尬地左右瞟着。  
“我家里来了14位客人，他们都是我的朋友……你知道的，我的家一直以来都像个旅馆……而这一回，旅馆也有客满的时候……可我却不能亏待我的客人……所以……”  
Mertens突然抬起头来，琥珀一般的大眼睛直直地望着Higuain的脸。  
Higuain心中的野兽告诉他，现在应该把这只有琥珀色眼睛的小兔子抱起来，然后将自己的嘴唇贴上他的，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，而后再与他的舌头嬉戏……  
——他已经很久没有这样做过了，最近总是很忙。他爱Napoli，这里热情的球迷对他简直像上帝。可这有时候也会坏事……该死的赞助商，该死的狗仔。  
——然后再一路吻下去，比利时小兔子最后会软在他的身上，然后他就可以……  
他只是轻轻拍了拍Mertens的肩，然后坐在了旁边的长椅上。  
这里是更衣室。  
Higuain看见Lorenzo Insigne正埋着头打电话，Gökhan Inler在那儿照镜子，Pepe Reina投来一个暧昧的眼神和怪异的微笑，并且朝自己竖着大拇指。  
“所以你应该来我家住……”Higuain努力控制着自己的声音，让其显得平和而不易察觉。“……Mano（兄弟）.”  
他看到Jose Callejon和几个青年队球员经过他俩，于是又神情警惕地大声加了一个词。  
Mertens看着Higuain那副滑稽样子，忍不住摇了摇头，又一次咧开了嘴。  
“我也是这样想的。”Mertens俯下身附在Higuain的耳边说。他趁机舔了舔阿根廷人的耳垂，而后迅速站起，大声笑着走向自己的衣柜。  
“哈哈哈，你真是个慷慨的朋友，Pipa！”  
除了Reina又一次投来一个意味不明的微笑以外，其他人似乎并未察觉到这里发生了什么。

 

橘色的阳光洒在波光粼粼的Tyrrhenian海面上，倒映出的影子有着金灿灿的船只，繁乱却颇有韵味的建筑，和来来往往的快乐游人。  
Napoli的傍晚。  
美丽的傍晚。  
在阳台望着窗外景致出神的Gonzalo Higuain，终于听到了自己等待许久的电话铃声。  
“我在你家门口。”声音甜美得像棉花糖。  
“这么久？”Higuain笑着走下楼梯，为他的小可爱开了门。  
“风景确实很美，可这里的路还真不好找。”Dries Mertens清澈的眼睛和白净的牙齿正对着Higuain，他左手依旧拿着电话，右手拖着一个巨大的行李箱。  
“如果好找，那么我们会成为第二天的报纸头条，那可比迷路可怕多了。”待二人进门后，Higuain将门紧紧锁上并检查了两遍，他又起身看了看窗外，确定没有狗仔跟踪后才回到客厅。  
Mertens正翻着自己的行李箱，突然感到自己被人从背后紧紧抱住。  
那人吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，手也伸进了他的红色T-shirt。  
Mertens费力用手够住Higuain的脖子，转过头在他嘴唇上啄了一下，而后挣脱开来。  
“拜托，就这么欲火焚身？不能等等嘛。”Mertens开始将行李里的一些食物放进厨房和冰箱，仿佛这里就和他自己家一般。  
“不，只是情侣间的例行亲密。”Higuain微笑地看着他。  
“而我们比较特别——我们有多久没有这样独处过了，一个月？”  
“两个星期，亲爱的Pipa，你的记忆力真是越来越差啦。”Mertens对他的阿根廷爱人挤了挤眼睛，将一盘披萨从微波炉端了出来。“看，你最爱吃的东西。”  
“Gracias.”Higuain笑得眼睛弯了起来。他黑色的眼珠似乎深不见底，又似乎能轻而易举让人感受到那被称作爱的奢侈品——每次看到这样的笑容，Mertens都有一种眩晕的感觉。  
过分美好，美好到不真实了。  
如同Napoli的傍晚一般。

“我想我们应该看一场电影，就现在。”  
Higuain正嚼着一块带着Mozzarella的蘑菇，而他的比利时小兔子又有新主意了。  
Mertens摇晃着一张DVD。  
“正常的约会程序总是先吃饭，再看电影，然后才……”  
“什么电影？”Higuain能看清DVD上是些卡通图案。  
“Lady and the Tramp, Disney的老古董，关于狗，意大利面和亲吻，情侣们约会时都爱看这部，很浪漫不是吗？”  
Higuain并不这样觉得。他知道他的小Dries很喜欢狗，来Napoli以后也常去这里的宠物救助站探望狗狗们。  
但小兔子比狗更可爱，也更浪漫。尤其是在他的鲁汶小兔子双眼迷离地看着他，用那刚被雨水冲刷过的嫩草一般的声音颤抖地喊着他Pipa的时候……  
哦，他或许应该再等等。  
“这主意不错。”Higuain端起他还没吃完的披萨。“我的卧室正好装了宽屏影院。”

Higuain在拉上窗帘之前，最后看了一眼Napoli的夜景。  
海面变成了沉静的墨色，与满是烨烨灯光的海岸相映成趣，远处的维苏威火山也在灯光的辉映下若隐若现，而山顶挂着一轮明月。  
多美的夜晚！  
他又回头凝视着他那正在折腾DVD播放机的比利时小情人，而他的小情人也发现了他深情的目光，不由得害羞地低头抿了抿嘴。  
La vita è bella！他忽然觉得自己像是Roberto Benigni电影里那个快乐的犹太人。  
犹太人……该死的，可他们确实像，或许比那更糟。

Higuain靠在他的枕头上略带懊丧地想着。他伸手环住了Mertens的脖子，企图从这种温和地宣示占有欲的方式中，汲取到些微的安全感——他一直这样做。比利时人也将头倚在了他的肩上。  
“This is the night, it’s a beautiful night, and we call it Bella Notte….”  
片头的合唱声随着屏幕里渐渐浮现的纽约雪景和西班牙文字幕悠扬而起，Mertens跟着轻轻哼了起来。  
“这是你第几次看这部电影？”Higuain偏过头吻了吻Mertens的额头。  
“数不清，你是不是觉得很老套也很幼稚？可我却总是会向往，向往着像这两只小狗一样生活与恋爱，至少是平静而真实的。”Mertens眨了眨眼。“可这不现实，对吗Pipa，现实是带着金发小妞去夜店开party。”说到“金发小妞”，Mertens不由得笑出声来。  
Higuain并未答话，只是狠狠捏了捏Mertens的脸。  
而当这首“Bella Notte”再次响起时，Lady和Tramp正在一个有歌曲伴奏的餐厅享受着美好的烛光晚餐。而这里正是那个著名的亲吻场景——Lady和Tramp吃到了同一条意大利面。  
“Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near……”  
Higuain的眼睛望向了依旧靠在他肩头的Mertens，而他发现比利时小兔子亮晶晶的琥珀色眼睛也正深情地望着他。  
下一秒——  
“我想我们应该先看完……”Mertens的话还没有说完，他的嘴唇已经被Higuain的轻柔地贴上。比利时人并没有再回避，而只是闭上了眼睛享受这个吻。  
阿根廷人当然不满足于此，他对面前这只鲜美可口的比利时小兔子已经忍耐了太久，而现在正是时候……  
他左手扶住Mertens的肩膀，右手缓缓地从Mertens的浅褐色短发上游离到腰际，而后轻松地将他翻过身来。现在，这位来自比利时的小个子球员正如一只温顺的小绵羊一样趴在Higuain身上——就像他们俩所热爱的倒地庆祝姿势一般——他的双手环绕着阿根廷人的脖子，唇瓣和舌尖也正与他的情人在尽情地缠斗嬉戏。  
他们保持着这样的姿势吻了很久，久到Mertens已不知自己品尝的是马黛茶还是马丽华那（Marijuana，即大麻），他只感到舌头发麻，大脑因为缺氧与肾上腺素升高的共同作用而传来一阵又一阵的晕眩。他们终于因为并不想缺氧而死，而依依不舍地分开了嘴唇，只有嘴角一条银色的唾液线依旧藕断丝连地纠缠着。  
他们额头抵着额头，大口攫取着空气，呼出的气体依旧轻柔地拍在对方脸上。Mertens低垂着眼睑，长而浓密的睫毛微微扇动，小巧的嘴唇由于长时间的亲吻而呈现出鲜艳的红色。Higuain凝视着他的小情人，看着他有意伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔嘴角流出的唾液……上帝啊，他知道自己现在有多诱人吗？  
刚才那一瞬间，Higuain又一次有了想直接把Mertens翻过身来狠狠蹂躏的冲动，不过他立刻忍住了。  
他非常耐心。小兔子很快就要成为他的盘中餐。他现在需要做的，只是系好围巾，摆好餐具，并且加上几味调料。他在等他的小兔子自己跳进锅里来。  
而趴在他身上的小兔子却早已识破了他的伪装，Mertens那短上一截的腿与Higuain的一直纠缠在一起，他早就感受到了阿根廷人某个部位的迫不及待。  
Mertens起身坐在Higuain的大腿上，而且不老实地向前挪了挪。“等不及了吗，Pipa？”他暧昧地笑着，声音近乎耳语。  
而Higuain只是投过去一个怜爱的眼神，并且咧了咧嘴。他并不打算现在就开始动刀叉，既然他的比利时小兔子爱玩，那就先让他玩够了再说。  
Mertens脱去了自己的T-shirt并扔到一边，开始用手缓缓撩起Higuain那件带着巨大的“N”字的T-shirt，并随之抚摸，亲吻和舔舐着阿根廷人的腹部，蜿蜒着到胸膛，再到脖颈，最后在他的嘴唇上如蜻蜓点水般啄了一下。  
“才两个星期，而你肚子上的赘肉又多了一些，Napoli可真是个好地方。”Mertens戏谑地笑着。  
为什么不是呢？Higuain以一位被清洗的落魄球星身份刚来Napoli时，人人都觉得他前途暗淡，甚至他自己都对自己的未来并没有信心。他也未曾料想到，在这里的半年多时光几乎成为了他人生中最美好的日子。这里有巍峨的火山，壮丽的海港，热情的球迷，美味的食物，和……  
——“没错，”Higuain顺着Mertens为他撩起T-shirt的动作坐了起来，并配合地举起了手，他的“N”字T-shirt很快也被扔在一旁。“一点没错。”Higuain抚摸着Mertens的浅褐色头发，并低下头，在他的琥珀色眼睛上轻吻了一口。  
——和他的比利时小兔子。  
Mertens稍稍向后挪了挪，俯下身去缓缓解开了Higuain牛仔裤上的皮带，而后隔着Higuain的白色内裤舔了舔他那早已撑起帐篷的阴茎。而后他将阿根廷人的内裤整个脱了下来，用右手套住了根部，并张开小巧的嘴巴从顶端含了进去。  
Mertens对这方面相当擅长，灵巧的舌头在Higuain下身的游离来回让他感受到一阵阵酥麻的快意。阿根廷人努力控制着自己的呼吸，静静凝视着身下那正在努力取悦男友的比利时小可爱，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。  
而他的小情人也时不时抬起头与他眼神交会，并总是努力地在嘴角绽出笑意。  
渐渐地，Higuain发现Mertens的呼吸也愈加急促起来，他的左手忍不住伸向了自己的下身，胡乱地摆弄着，似乎是想解开牛仔裤的拉链，又似乎是在找什么东西。  
那一刻，Higuain简直觉得自己是个自私的，糟糕透顶的男朋友。  
“足够了，Dries。”Higuain将Mertens从自己的下半身拉了起来，“足够了。”他再一次吻住了Mertens的双唇。双手一路从背部游移到臀部，并尝试着帮助他脱下牛仔裤。  
可是Mertens笑着制止了他，并从牛仔裤的侧包里翻出了两样东西——安全套和润滑剂，而后才自己褪下裤子并扔在一边。  
“我知道来你这儿肯定会用上。”Mertens咯咯笑着，将安全套包装撕开，轻车熟路地将其套在阿根廷人的下身，并再次恶作剧般地上下摸了一把。他随即脱下自己的蓝色内裤，露出了紧致而白皙的臀部，然后跨坐在Higuain的大腿上。比利时小兔子冰凉的双臂紧紧抱着Higuain的腰，倔强的小脑袋高昂着，而那径直对视着阿根廷人黑褐色眼睛的琥珀色眼瞳如早晨的露水一般清澈。  
“帮我，Pipa。”小兔子轻声说，像个在万圣节时敲门问着Trick-or-treat的捣蛋小孩。  
当然，他如果在这个时候还放任他的小可爱在他身上扭动而自己却什么都不做，那他就不止是“糟糕透顶”所能形容的底线了。Higuain甚至能联想到某一天Mertens和他的好闺蜜们——比如那个叫Katrin Kerkofs的女孩儿，或是Pepe Reina——聊起自己在性爱中冷淡的表现……他想到Reina可能出现的猥琐笑容，简直觉得这是全天下除了被狗仔围追之外最可怕的事。  
这样想着，Higuain又给了Mertens一个绵远悠长的吻，同时将那管润滑剂倒在自己的右手手指上。小兔子乖乖地撑起膝盖，身体前倾，脑袋温顺地枕在阿根廷人的肩膀上，方便他探入自己。  
Higuain低下头，在Mertens的后颈至肩胛骨间留下一行细碎的，有声响的吻。他的左手在比利时边锋细瘦的腰部游曳，而右手的两根手指很顺利地探到了尾椎之下。  
他听见他的小兔子轻轻哼了一声，在他的手指探入之时。那只被他关在囚笼里的野兽几乎又要砸破了牢门的铁锁——他将其呵斥了回去，同时耐心地为小男友按摩着内侧的肌肉使他放松。小兔子的脸紧紧地埋在他的颈窝，呼吸随着他在内壁的按摩频率不均匀地起伏着，喘息声也愈加地频繁和清晰——他感到自己的喘息声也越来越粗重了，他又添加了一根手指，并温柔地吻着Mertens的耳朵。小兔子蹭了蹭脑袋，开始轻轻地咬他的肩胛骨，双手不老实地套弄着两个人身下的部位。  
“我……噢……我觉得可以了，Pipa。”Mertens突然从Higuain的颈窝里抬起头来，在难以抑制的喘息中艰难地说。Higuain抽出了手指，正欲一把抱住他的比利时小情人，但Mertens轻轻推开了他。比利时人保持着这个姿势，微微低头，用手握住他的，而后缓缓坐了下去。  
一瞬间的激烈感触让两个人都控制不住地发出一声长叹，Mertens的双臂紧紧搂着阿根廷人的背，双手几乎嵌进肉里。Higuain扶着他的腰，顺着他的一来一回，试图找到小男友的敏感点，而他很快便成功了——Mertens原本只是亲吻着他的颈部，可刚刚那一下，他感到自己脖子上的肉都快被吸吮了出去。  
“你在干什么，Dries，明天下午可还有训练。”Higuain梳理着比利时人后脑的浅褐色短发，减缓了下身的动作。“那一定是个球衣遮不住的吻痕，如果教练问起，我该怎么回答？”  
Higuain眼角的余光瞥向了他卧室里的宽屏影院。电影已经快接近尾声，主人们回到纽约，接回Lady，并领养了Tramp。现在，公狗和母狗，他们的幼崽，男主人和女主人，他们的小婴儿，正在温馨的背景音乐里拍着全家福——他们又重新组成了中上层阶级的，正常而完美的家庭，就像Disney所有的大团圆结局那样——除了从屏幕微妙的反光里透出的两具纠缠在一起的男性躯体。  
Mertens从Higuain的颈部抬起头，又开始咯咯地笑。他把手绕上了阿根廷人的脖子，已经开始意乱情迷的眼睛直视着阿根廷人尚算镇定的黑褐色瞳仁，眼神里闪烁着些许疯狂的光芒。  
“如果Rafa问起，那你就告诉他……告诉Rafa，告诉所有人，你昨晚一直在和一位金发大胸的阿根廷小妞做爱，”Mertens恶意地笑着，露出了两颗稍显突出的门牙。“就告诉他们这个，他们都会相信的，整个SSC Napoli都会很羡慕你……噢——”Mertens无意识地仰起了脖子，一阵激烈的快感冲刷着他的神经，他对此毫无准备，可他的阿根廷情人却突然发起力来，并将他拉到身前，也在他颈部相同的地方留下了一个吻痕。  
“我的小Drissa，如果明天Rafa问起你，你是不是也要告诉他，昨晚在和一位阿根廷人做爱？”一阵温热的气体流过Mertens的耳朵，惹得他的身体轻轻颤栗着。  
“那就这样告诉他吧，Drissa，告诉他们，你的阿根廷情人昨天让你高潮迭起，你身上的每一处痕迹都是他留下的，你几乎到不了训练场，而这都是因为他……”  
他似乎感受到了维苏威火山里暗流涌动的岩浆，它们正在疾驰着涌向山口。  
“Pipa，天哪，Pipa！你……你简直变得不像你了！”Mertens将腿缠在Higuain背后，肆意地抚摸着他所能触碰到的Higuain的每一寸皮肤，仍旧仰着脖子，任由Higuain的嘴唇在他的手臂，肩膀和胸膛留下印迹。他明知道恋人在欢爱之时说出的情话在现实中从来无法作数，可他还是喜欢听，喜欢听Higuain的话里带上“他们”，他在内心深处渴望着他的情人在球场吻他，渴望着全天下都知道他们相爱。虽然他明白，那只是幻想，可悲的幻想……但人总是得相信点儿什么——集中营与游戏室兴许就是一念之间的差别。  
“我……噢……我很开心听你这么说，噢，Pipa，我很开心。”Mertens的声音像Virgiliano公园里刚刚出芽的芸香草，因为一阵阵海风的拂过而颤颤巍巍。可那不够，一点都不够。岩浆的涌动让这里热得透不过一丝风来，他需要雨水，冬季的雨水，从Pozzuoli海湾吹来的冬季的雨水……Mertens的身体止不住地颤抖，他努力地动作着，尝试着追随爱人的步调，却发现自己愈加力不从心。Campi Flegrei的蒸汽让他浑身燥热，他的爱人在加速，而他却在一次又一次的快感冲击中浑身发软。涣散的思绪已不知飞向了哪儿，阿纳卡普里，尼西达岛，拜亚海湾，拿波里港……他开始不自觉地像Napoli之母塞壬一样歌唱——或者呻吟，这引得海浪更加汹涌地向他打来，让他终于感受到了一丝凉爽，于是他放开自己的船桨，任凭这愈加疯狂的汹涌巨浪将他吞噬……  
Higuain轻轻抚摸着Mertens的后背，他的比利时小兔子如同没了任何气力一般整个靠在他的身上，小手软趴趴地搭着他的肩膀。小兔子刚刚在他的手上释放了出来，他浑身抽搐，头靠在Higuain的胸前剧烈的吸气和吐气；这让阿根廷前锋的胸口与身下的感受一样的温暖和湿润。

而这显然并不是终点。  
“要继续吗？”Higuain挠着Mertens那已被汗水浸湿的头发，温柔地问道。  
“当然。”小兔子用手指戳了戳Higuain的胸口，他的声音甜美而极具诱惑力，像刚刚出炉的，热腾腾软绵绵的华夫饼，再淋上一整杯枫糖浆……“我说，继续，Pipa。”小兔子又开始不安分了起来，他伸出舌头舔了舔阿根廷人并不算明显的胸肌，而后对准胸前的凸起啃咬下去……  
Mertens被平放在床上，他的双脚勉强能够上Higuain的肩，可还是会不住地往下掉——他又笑了起来，而这让他显得更像只兔子。床垫咯吱咯吱地响着，与比利时人欢快的笑声一应一和。Higuain扶住Mertens的腿，弓下腰去贴住他咧开的双唇，笑声突然停住了，转而变成了愈加缱绻的呜咽。  
他并未着急得像汽车马达一般机械而快速地运动，阿根廷人不会如此没有情调。他控制着他身下的动作，如同一位经验丰富的探戈舞者，随着节拍，引导着他的舞伴后退和前进。他深邃的褐色眼睛凝视着Mertens的脸，观察并欣赏着小兔子每一个细微的表情变化。小兔子微闭着眼睑，小巧的嘴巴享受般地半张着。肉乎乎的小手摸索着将床单紧紧抓住，已经有些哽咽的声音从他的喉头逸出来。这一切正在摧毁着Higuain的最后一丝玩味，或者耐心……  
“Drissa, Eres hermoso.”Higuain的声音沙哑而温柔，在此时却透着些隐隐的危险。他抹了抹Mertens额头上的汗珠，而后顺着手臂一路攀上Mertens紧抓着床单的手，将手指一根根掰开并与他自己的紧紧相握——Mertens在这不寻常的触觉刺激下睁开了眼，对上的是另一双眼睛，那双眼睛有着火山岩浆一样的温度，他感到自己在融化，如同两千年前，不远处那庞培城里的人们，而他要拉着他的阿根廷爱人，让他同自己一起融化在这样的热度中……Mertens的另一只手挂上Higuain的脖子，支撑着他坐起身舔了舔阿根廷人的胸肌，清凉的香水味让他又一次忍不住咯咯地笑出声。他的双腿从肩膀滑到腰部，脚跟开始玩闹般轻轻地踢打着阿根廷人的后背，像是做出了最后的邀请。  
Higuain心底的野兽终于按捺不住躁动，喷放出烈火融化了囚笼，并迅速肆虐至全身，火焰吞噬了他自己，也驱使着他吞噬他眼前的爱人……他身下的小情人也明显感受到了这一点，在愈加激烈的快感刺激下，比利时小兔子的双手开始脱力，双眼开始失神，脑中的思绪似被冲散，飞向了比庞培城更远的地方——马德里，布雷斯特，埃因霍温，鲁汶，布宜诺斯艾利斯，芝加哥，火奴鲁鲁……风景如模糊的画片般在Mertens的脑中闪过，来回的速度愈来愈快，最后变成一片空白……炸裂般的空白。  
Mertens不断颤抖着，他缠在Higuain背后的双腿开始不自觉地收缩，嘴里无意识地嘟囔着Higuain听不懂的弗莱芒语，带着些微的哭腔——对于他的阿根廷爱人来说，这或许更像一味催情剂。Higuain用手抵住了他的肩膀，他体内的温度因此升得更高，更高……他的大脑已经神志不清，身体的感知却变得无限灵敏。他知道他的爱人在同他一起迷失，晕眩，坠落，又迷失。一次次的冲击，一次次的累积，一次又一次地接近极限的阈值，越来越近，越来越近……他们感受到来自维苏威岩浆的，接近死亡或者天堂的温度。他们如同庞培城里濒死的爱人一般融合在一起，他们终于被火山灰吞没，如同他所期待的那样，化为灰烬，化为岩石，化为永恒——  
一阵微妙而突然的空虚感让Mertens从疯狂的幻觉中回过神来，他略微有些不适应，可他浑身发麻，再也不想移动分毫。  
“抱我， Pipa.”小兔子轻声道。像庞培城里被掩埋的情侣一样抱我，他想。  
宽阔的手臂环住了他，轻松地将他翻过身，贴近一个温暖的胸膛，平静而舒适的触觉，安全感。Mertens喜欢这种安全感。  
“Te quiero, Pipa.”靠在他身上的比利时人用手指在Higuain的胸口画着圈，声音已经带着一点睡意。  
“Si, ……ik….ik hou...”Higuain本想用弗莱芒语向他的小兔子回馈爱意，却尴尬地发现自己忘记了该如何发音，他的语言天赋向来不那么好。  
“哈哈哈哈，是Ik zie u graag.”Mertens的眼睛弯成了好看的月牙，笑声比起平日要显得绵软和疲倦。  
“Si, ik zie u graag, Dries.”Higuain吻了吻Mertens的额头，似是在道晚安。  
而回答他的是平缓而均匀的呼吸声。

Mertens是被一阵熟悉的香味逗弄醒的。  
“让我猜猜，啊哈，是枫糖华夫饼。”他吸了吸鼻子，依旧闭着眼睛。有什么东西凑到了他的唇边，他张开嘴嚼了一口。“嗯，还淋上了Godiva的巧克力酱，为什么不加一点Mozzarella呢？”  
“我这就去拿。”  
“不用啦。留在这儿就好，留在这儿。”Mertens有些不情愿的睁开眼，他体贴的男友正端着早餐坐在床边，深情地凝视着他。“Dankje.”比利时人又拿起一块饼往嘴里送，他注意到Higuain的眼睛一直没离开过他，于是嘴角又忍不住翘了起来，露出了两个好看的酒窝。  
他的脸颊被一个轻柔的吻贴了上来，吻从酒窝移到嘴角，再覆盖到整个唇部。Higuain听到了一个细微的吞咽声，比利时人尝起来像他刚刚吃掉的华夫饼，但比那更软更甜。而且——  
Higuain感到一条湿润的小舌头正舔着自己的嘴唇——这只该死的小兔子居然在引诱他。  
他将餐盘放在床头柜上，开始专心地回应这个吻，他的手穿过Mertens后脑的短发，比利时人口腔里清冽香甜的味道让他有些恍惚。  
下午有训练——不过现在是早上八点，或许来一次晨间亲密也不错？Higuain有些冲动地想。  
他的嘴唇拂过下巴，含住Mertens的喉结，这让他的小男友闷哼了一声。他满意地继续往下，轻轻啃咬着颈窝，Mertens也配合地按住了他的头，他的手也开始从腰部游移到下半身，正准备碰上Mertens的内裤时，一阵韵律十足，节奏激昂，清神醒脑的昆比亚舞曲声传来——Higuain的手机响了。  
Mertens缓缓将他推开，并略带无奈地耸了耸肩，阿根廷人奇怪的音乐审美让热爱饶舌音乐的Mertens有些难以理解。Higuain只好不耐烦地拿起手机，没看来电显示就接了电话。  
“Buenos dias！昨晚过得好吗，Gonzalo？”啊，这个声音。一个熟悉的面容立刻从Higuain心头浮现起来：光头，脸上总是挂着一个“我很明白”的笑容。  
“好极了。”Higuain挑起了眉毛。“如果你没打这个电话会更好的，Pepe。”  
“啊哈！我知道Dries小可爱昨天训练一结束就去了你那儿——但是作为一个职业球员，要有节制，节制知道吗，别在这个时候对Dries动什么歪念头，Gonza，今天下午还有训练。”Reina刻意的调笑语气让Higuain忍不住翻了个白眼。“拜托，你到底想说什么？”  
“哦？我要说什么？哦对，Dries现在一定在你旁边，快让他接电话。我要和我的开心果聊会儿天，Yolanda回西班牙省亲去了，我有些寂寞。”  
“……你真无聊。”Higuain看见他的比利时男友从浴室里走出来，正在整理衣物和清洗用品，大约是已经在浴缸里放好了热水，他的表情十分好奇。  
“无聊？那下次不陪你们出门看电影啦，你们可以尽情享受二人世界哦。相信我，Dries一定非常乐意。至于狗仔队的问题，你可以找主席解决，Gonza。”  
“……Dries! Pepe找你。”Higuain无奈地叫住了Mertens，后者已经把洗浴用品收拾完毕，准备进浴室泡澡，听到这句话后，立刻奔回来接过手机。“哦！原来是Pepe！怪不得听到你在说西班牙语——嗨，Pepe！”  
Higuain目送着Mertens右手抱着毛巾，左手拿起手机慢慢地走向浴室。他能听到小男友与闺蜜的嬉笑欢闹声。阿根廷人挠了挠头，莫名的有些郁闷。“……什么？下午当然会来训练……你在想什么呀！……我也愿意啊，不过你知道，Pipa就是那种……”  
“Drissa，”Higuain叫住他，刚走进浴室的比利时小个子探了半个脑袋出来。“……你的那群朋友们会在你家呆多久？”  
“嗯，两个Samir，Fabby还有Matthieu他们一直住在我家，Julie和Sophie刚刚从鲁汶过来，不过Kat又说他们计划去罗马转转……嗯，其实我也不知道——哦，Pepe你刚才说什么？……”他的头收回去，然后又探了出来。  
“……其实，Pipa，你应该明白那只是个借口。他们想在我家呆多久都行。”他眨了眨眼，继续和Reina通话去了。  
你在这里也一样，Higuain想。他拉开窗帘，温暖的朝阳洒在他赤裸的上身，感觉不坏。


End file.
